When Our Feelings Come To Light
by Wishsong
Summary: [Twoshot] [SessKag] Why do I feel for you, when I don't even want to? The almighty Demon Lord of the West has fallen
1. He Realizes

* * *

My second fic:D This is a SessKag, don't read if you don't like!  
The plot is mine, the characters are not

* * *

Heavy raindrops fell from the heavy heaven; they fell on him as he stared on the graphite grey sky, which to him seemed, at the moment, endless. The great Western lord was weak at mind. He allowed him this weaknes  
only when he was all alone, and only when his heart was trembling like it was now. Many thoughts crossed his mind this stormy evening. Yet, he didn't think of anything peculiar, he just… was. Alone in the rain,  
alone with his thoughts, alone as he always was, always had been. He didn't need anyone, why should he? He was the Great Demon Lord of the West, after all.

But he couldn't ignore the fact that his heart trembled, the feeling of life shot him like an arrow through his cold heart. What was this new emotion? Although he already knew the cause, he thought it through even again.

How could someone so…filthy… seem so pure? A mere human girl… No, not a girl anymore, a woman, a beautiful woman with powers surpassing the most that was possessed by her own kind.  
Sesshomaru remembered the angry glance in her eyes once Kikyo had threatened to attack Inuyasha, how protective she was. It reminded him of a tigress, protecting her cubs from all evil with all means  
necessary. It was an admirable trait, and he, who was a dog demon, saw that clearly.

Still, he couldn't understand why she gave him this pure feeling. She was human, therefore filthy. But what was that filthiness, or that pureness? She could be pure, since the fact that she was a priestess also made sense.  
But what confused him most, was that even though it was an evil world, a cruel world, she could keep smiling so happily. In the deepest corner of his heart, he envied her for that. And then, she was still  
untouched, a virgin. With his superb sense of smell, he could tell that she belonged to no one and the made him roar within. So easy… It would be so easy just to make his most demonic side take over and claim her.  
But, he hesitated to do something like that to her.

"Why do I feel for you, when I don't even want to?"

Golden eyes stared accusingly at the heaven, but only more raindrops fell on him, and Sesshomaru didn't know, in this moment, he didn't know what would be right and what would be wrong. 

* * *

End of part one! Now go and read part two, please! )

* * *


	2. Feelings

* * *

Second part of my SessKag fic! And again, I do not own the characters! ;)

* * *

What was a demon to do, when ha have fallen helplessly in love with his brother's companion? That's how it was, even though Sesshomaru had a really hard time to admit it, at least for himself.  
Since when had he fallen so low? But to defend himself and these new feelings, he reminded himself of that it could be both bad and good to… be in love… with someone. It could be a weakness that his  
enemies would try to take advantage of. But, he could be stronger, wanting to protect her. He was a dog after all, protective of his nature, even though no one knew of that, it was an ignorable fact  
that many overlooked or just didn't realize. He knew, however. He knew himself at lest that well.

Should he tell her how he felt? That what you should do in a normal situation. But then, this was not to be called a normal situation. He was in love, with a human above that. He had always imagined his future  
mate to be a royal inu youkai, who would give him pups of great power. But so would she, his heart cried. Even though they would be hanyou, they would inherit both his and her power. But she was human…  
Could he try to make her fall in love with him, only to lose her after a few years? There was methods to extent her human life, however Risky methods, which demanded absolute trust. Sesshomaru leaned against  
a tree; the only thing he hadn't taken in consideration was that she might not feel for him. He didn't dare to think the thought, didn't dare to say it loud to himself.

He hoped that he would be able to wake her feelings. But he hoped even more that she already felt something for him, as he did for her. It was something in her dark eyes that made him believe so.  
Something in her stance last time they met, when her raven hair flew around her pale face. Something in those eyes had mesmerised him back then. Hidden feelings… Desire and a hopeless love.  
Yes, he would see her to confirm both of their feelings. Very soon.

Deep in is own world, he didn't sense the demon drawing near, nor the smell of blood or human. He did just realize when she ran into him. She knocked him back at the tree, her head pounded at his chest and  
then she looked at him, horrified. He looked down, hypnotized by her beauty. Then, he heard roars, and a big bear demon came running as if it had lost all its senses. Kagome whined and tried to get away, but  
his grip on her was strong and she was caught. However, he loosened his grip just a few seconds, to slash the demon to pieces.

He turned his head to look at her, she was shivering, her clothes ripped, and she was bleeding. Sesshomaru cursed the demon inside, as he slowly walked to her side again. She didn't say a world,  
but her big eyes gazed into his. Quietly, without breaking the silence, the started to bandage her wounds, carefully, not to harm her anymore.

"Thank you," she whispered when he was done.

He slowly let one of his claws trail one tear down her cheek. Even though it was raining, he could tell that it was a tear. Why was she alone and frightened? She was usually so brave.  
But there would be time for questions later. He gave her a small, small but gentle smile.

"What wouldn't I sacrifice for you," he said, slowly, looking at her, his golden eyes serious.

Her eyes widened, as if she didn't understand what he meant, or if it just was to big for her to grip after everything that had happened, including meeting the Western lord, and he was warmer  
than she had ever seen him. And the feelings in his eyes weren't lying.

Nor were hers. He could tell her feelings, hear her heart skip a beat and then start to beat as if she was exhausted. He leaned in, still looking into her dark eyes, which had captured him and bound his soul to hers.

"I… I'm in love with you, Kagome…"

Sesshomaru couldn't think clear anymore. He kissed her gently on her lips, he was going to be gentle, but when he felt her answer to his kiss, all his blood rushed to his head and he  
started to kiss her wildly, more passionate, fire burning in his vein, his demon within wanted to claim her here and now. But then he stopped, and looked deep into her eyes once again.

"You're mine. Mine alone. You may be travelling with my half brother but your heart will be mine only, and I will be yours," he whispered hoarsely, and she smiled as an positive answer, and he kissed her again

* * *

That's the end! I really hope you liked it:) I really like it anyway sobs ,

* * *


End file.
